veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody Puts Baby In A Corner
" " was the seventh episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot releases Veronica & Duncan.]] Duncan finally looks at the files on Meg's computer and tells Veronica that Meg was emailing child protection services--one of the children she was babysitting was being emotionally abused. Veronica tries to figure out which one it is by taking up Meg's babysitting charges. After several babysitting gigs--ranging from nerve-racking to disturbing but dull-- and one dreadful slumber party, she discovers that the abused child is actually Meg's younger sister, Grace. Sheriff Lamb demonstrates some unexpected depth (and hints at a troubled childhood of his own) after finding Duncan and Veronica--and the evidence of mistreatment--at the Manning house. explains incorporation to Keith.]] Newly-elected as "Mayor", Woody Goodman seeks to enlist Keith to help with his plans to incorporate Neptune. Logan asks Veronica to help him prove that he didn't kill Felix; she somewhat grudgingly agrees. After learning that her husband didn't leave any money in her name when he went on the lam, Kendall looks for financial security in the only way she knows how: By trying to seduce rich young men. Arc significance *The newly-discovered witness to Felix's murder is Dr. Tom Griffith, a plastic surgeon. Logan asks Veronica to prove that Griffith is lying and says that he wasn't the man on the bridge. *Woody Goodman tells Keith of his plan for Neptune, which involves incorporating the wealthy part of the town. *Dick and Beaver's real mother shows up to unlock their trust funds. *Duncan finds a letter in the vent in Meg's room and pockets it. *The child being emotionally abused is Meg's little sister, Grace. Their parents lock her in a secret room in the closet and force her to write "The road to God is paved with righteousness." Veronica and Duncan find this out, but Stewart Manning immediately stops them and calls Sheriff Lamb. Lamb lets Veronica and Duncan go and then waits outside the Manning house. *Sheriff Lamb hints that he was abused by his own father; this is, presumably, his reason for letting Duncan and Veronica go and then returning to the Manning residence. This also marks one of the few times that he immediately takes Veronica seriously when she reports a crime. When cuffing her, he leans forward, to show that he wants her to whisper something in his ear. She then tells him where to look for the secret room. Cast Main Cast : Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars : Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel : Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane : Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls : Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro : Ryan Hansen as Dick Casablancas : Kyle Gallner as Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas : Tessa Thompson as Jackie Cook : Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Guest Stars * Michael Muhney as Don Lamb * Krysten Ritter as Gia Goodman * Rick Peters as Tom Griffith * Geoff Pierson as Stewart Manning * Kari Coleman as Deborah Hauser * Kate McNeil as Betina Casablancas * Lisa Long as Jessica Fuller * Katie Mitchell as Rose Manning * Michael Kostroff as Samuel Pope * Charisma Carpenter as Kendall Casablancas * Steve Guttenberg as Woody Goodman * Ian Brininstool as Rodney Goodman Music * "Pon de Replay" - Rihanna * "Nth Degree" - Morningwood * "Run" - Air Quotes :Veronica: Ass slaps and hi-fives to Logan for banging the hot chick. Maybe she'll buy us beer. :Logan: [ to Kendall ] Wow, your feelings have grown as your available balance has shrunk. Its like science. :Mr. Pope: Last week, Miss Mars was, as you kids call it, flush, with Mr. Casablancas breathing down her neck. Well, the worm has turned. :Beaver: Boo-yeah! :Veronica: Nobody likes an eager beaver. :Keith: Well, look who got an invite to the sheriff department's fundraiser slash bachelor auction. :Veronica: Please say "Veronica Mars." :Keith: Sorry, sweetheart. You can't buy love. Bored wives of the wealthy, however, can. :Ms. Hauser: STDs will kill you. :Jane: Ah-choo! :Ms. Hauser: Sexually transmitted diseases are no joke, Jane. :Jane: I wasn't laughing, I sneezed. :Ms. Hauser: See how much you're sneezing when you have gonorrhea! :Gia: Ms. Hauser, mine is wrong. Isn't this a flower? :Ms. Hauser: No, Gia, Chlamydia is not a flower. :Gia: But we have it on, like, a trellis at our beach house. :Veronica: Then your trellis is a whore. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience of 2.9 million US viewers on its first airing. *Despite being credited, Percy Daggs III (Wallace), Francis Capra (Weevil), and Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook) do not appear in this episode. *Logan's line "You've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet" is a lyric from Frank Sinatra's "That's Life." *Kristen Bell also played a girl seeking plastic surgery as a guest-star in an episode of Everwood. *The title is a quotation of a memorable line by Johnny (Patrick Swayze) in the movie Dirty Dancing. Goofs * When Lamb drives away from the Manning house, he buckles his seat belt. When he stops around the corner to let Veronica and Duncan out, he is no longer buckled up. * When Gia places Veronica's shoes in the closet, they don't have any laces in them. External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. * Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner T-Shirt Shirt Available Here. Category:Season 2 Episodes